Between the lines
by iraya92
Summary: How exactly did Dean get saved from hell? What was Castiel's point of view in the story? What happened in Purgatory? *Slow Destiel*
1. Chapter 1: The righteous man

**Chapter 1: The righteous man.**

Watching humanity. Their lives. Their laughter. It never got old to garrison leader Castiel. And sitting on that soft couch over a fluffed cloud, he had the perfect view to 13 year olds Claire and Jane.

He enjoyed watching them act out scenes from their favorite series of books. They looked so happy while reciting lines. Ecstatic while adding their own spin to the series. And, to be honest, he enjoyed the story. It had enough elements to make him believe all could be true. And the main characters were people he'd begun to care about too.

He had enjoyed their performances so much in the past week he'd decided to try out the book series himself.

There, sitting in his favorite lounge, where the sun entered brightly and with no pressing matters to attend to, he began to read. And he read. And read. And read. Book after book.

"Castiel," Uriel interrupted. Castiel sighed. "Are you okay? You've been here for three sundowns."

"Just reading." Castiel replied. "Is something wrong?"

"We have a problem." Uriel held his breath and Castiel knew he only did that when delivering important news.

"How big of a problem?"

"Lilith."

"The first demon?"

"She's out of hell. Some assholes opened a gate and let her escape. Now she wants to break the 66 seals."

Castiel smiled. "I wouldn't be too worried. The first seal is for a righteous man to accept hell. Has anyone heard of such a man doomed?"

"No."

"Then everything is fine. We'll keep an eye on it, anyway."

Uriel nodded and left. Castiel went back to his book.

Jane was crying. Uncontrollably. Sobbing. The book in her hand received the tears from her eyes. She looked at Claire and her friend's red eyes looked back. "You read that part?" Both girls were holding the same book _All Hell Breaks Loose_ by Carver Edlund. It was a very thick book and Castiel himself had started it along with them when he tuned in to the girls. In a way, he wanted to feel as if he was reading with them. As if, in some strange way, they were connected by the words.

"Poor Dean. Now what will he do?" Some minutes later Claire gasped. "I can't believe he did that."

"It's Dean. Righteous. Would do anything for his brother."

"But sell his soul?"

Castiel couldn't believe it either when he read the words. And as he kept on going, everything in his mind ticked. It ran around A righteous man. What if the righteous man was someone who didn't deserve it? Someone who actually chose it? Someone like Dean, who sold his soul. It wouldn't hurt to look into it.

"Uriel." Castiel called softly and the angel appeared before him. "Can you help me develop a list of souls doomed for perdition for selling their souls?"

"Should be easy." Uriel said and looked out the window, where the two girls discussed the book. "Still watching Earth, I see?"

"They're entertaining. They put on good shows."

Uriel clicked his tongue. "Mark my words. Humanity will be your downfall, Castiel. You get too invested."

Castiel shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I've been told."

"I'll have the list in the morning."

"Thanks Uriel."

Castiel finished the book as he waited for the list. He was very surprised towards the end when the gate to hell opened and let demons out. Uriel's words echoed on his mind _Some assholes opened a gate._

It was too much of a coincidence. Too much.

Uriel came in and dropped the list on Castiel's small table. "Thanks Uriel."

"No problem." He stepped out.

Castiel glanced at the list. It wasn't long. Not many people knew the procedure for making a deal with a demon. Thus, not many actually went through with it. He looked at the names already in hell when one number popped into his eyesight.

One year. This man was given one year before going to hell. Normally it was ten. Why only one year? He glanced at the name.

Dean Winchester.

Castiel widened his eyes. Could this man be…..It was the exact same thing that happened in the book. Dean from the book was given one year and this man had also….

Carver Edlund. He investigated in heaven. The records. He found him on Earth. And he found Carver Edlund wasn't his name. Not at all. It was Charles Shurley. The prophet. Which meant everything from the books was real.

And maybe, just maybe, Dean was the righteous man who would break the seal.

"Uriel!" Castiel called frantically. They needed to save Dean. They needed to get to him before he broke the seal.


	2. Chapter 2: Inferno

**Chapter 2: Inferno**

"It has been determined," Castiel said with an authoritarian tone, facing the angels that would go on the mission, "that the man called Dean Winchester could be the righteous man from the prophecy. He could be the one who breaks the first seal."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. The angels gathered looked at each other until one of them spoke quietly. "And there is a rumor that Lilith is out there." Tabatha added. "If this Dean person breaks the seal that could mean…"

"The apocalypse." Castiel finished, pressing his lips together. "And we don't want that. Our father intended us to protect his creation. To help people. To save humanity."

Uriel chuckled, "Yeah, but _where_ is he?"

Castiel looked at him with a frown, "Is that really important?"

"I'm just wondering. No one has seen him in quite a long time."

"Doubts, brother?"

"Curiosity."

"It's good to be curious. But for now, let's concentrate on saving this soul from hell."

"Do we have a plan?" Kelvin, an angel Castiel had just met, asked. "Where is his guardian angel?"

"Dean Winchester's guardian angel gave up on him some years back. Apparently, Dean was too reckless and couldn't manage to provide safety for him. So the angel gave him up." Uriel said matter-of-factly.

Tabatha gasped. "This human has been walking around with no angel?"

"Would you take him? A person who puts his life on risk every day for the sake of it? It must have been stressful."

"So he is angel free. Anyone here dares take him?"

Everyone was quiet.

"He'd have to be alive for anyone to take his case. And for him to be alive, we have to save him. If the information is correct, Dean should be in circle seven of hell." Everyone groaned at those news.

"That is way too deep." Tabatha said.

"He was a hunter." Uriel said. "I doubt he would have gotten it easy,"

Castiel looked at Uriel curiously. How could Uriel know that kind of information? Castiel was basing everything on the books he'd read. The books of a prophet. But he hadn't told no one, not even Uriel, anything about them. It was strange Uriel would know Dean's profession.

He tried to shake it off. He would think about that later. For now, all that mattered was saving a soul.

Entering hell was not an easy task, especially for angels. There were ten of them total, even though Castiel didn't know most of them. The plan was to go in, take all the shortcuts they knew of and end in circle seven.

Things went wrong. Tabatha and three other angels died in circle three at the hands of demons. They tried to fight them off to buy the rest some time. Uriel, Castiel, Kelvin and three others continued fighting their way in. The other three angels stayed in circle five. Kelvin and Uriel stayed in circle six.

"Go!" Uriel yelled. "We'll hold them off."

Castiel didn't want to leave them. He didn't want more angels to die. But the mission was more important. The eternal mission to protect humanity. If that meant sacrificing a few angels to save a single soul, so be it.

Castiel entered circle seven by himself. It was dark and cold. Colder than he remembered. There were trees everywhere and, he knew, each branch and leaf were a soul. He broke one of them, he would break the soul with agony. Then the soul would come back together and the process would start again.

Demons enjoyed this circle for the simplicity of the torture. With the flick of a wrist, they could impart pain.

Castiel walked farther and heard laughter. He walked toward it and saw three souls. Two corrupted. Demons. One of them bright white. Shining as if the sun itself was rising for them all. That soul was with the demons, inflicting pain into a rotten soul.

The bright light that soul irradiated had to be Dean. And if Dean was with the demons he had broken the seal.

He had broken the seal.

The first seal.

Castiel took his angel blade and stabbed one of the demons, who pulverized instantly. The other demon laughed. "An angel." The demon said. "To what do we owe this visit?"

Dean looked at Castiel as if there was a weight upon his shoulders. Tired. His back hunched. His right hand holding what looked like a bone.

"What have you done?" Castiel asked with anger in his voice. Dean shook his head.

The demon laughed. "Just what was expected. He didn't want to suffer."

Castiel took out his blade but the demon disappeared. Then he heard a voice coming out of the walls say, "We are not done. This is not done."

Castiel looked at Dean, or most reasonably, Dean's soul. For some reason, his soul still shone bright despite what he had done. Despite the torture he'd endured. Despite everything, his soul was bright like October's moon.

"Please, help me." Dean pleaded.

Castiel took his hand and took him out.

Dean's body was found in Pontiac, Illinois. Castiel entered the grave with Dean's soul right at his side. Dean looked down onto his body and muttered, "He didn't burn me."

Castiel smiled. "That is a good thing. At least now we only have to repair it instead of re-creating it."

Dean looked at Castiel and asked, "What are you?"

"A friend." It wouldn't matter if he explained it now. He wouldn't remember when he woke up.

"How do I get back in there?"

"I have to push you."

Dean nodded and closed his eyes. Castiel pushed Dean's soul back into his body. He pressed down on his shoulders and pushed as hard as he could. The body, being four months decomposed, refused to accept the soul as his own. Castiel shone a light onto it to repair it while making it enter the vessel.

The light was so bright and the push to save the main character from the books he loved was so strong, he accidentally left his mark on Dean's physical shoulder, bonding them together. Castiel bit his lip. He'd accidentally become this man's guardian angel. And he didn't know if he wanted the responsibility.


	3. Chapter 3: Lazarus Rising

**Chapter 3: Lazarus Rising**

"What did you do?!" Balthazar cried as Castiel placed his hands over his face in shame. "You became the guardian of…." Balthazar couldn't even finish the sentence. He threw his hands in the air in exasperation and sat alongside his best friend. "What are you going to do?"

"What else? Guard him. Protect him. Lead him the right way." Castiel answered quietly.

"He is a hunter. How are you supposed to protect someone who doesn't want to be protected? That's why his last angel quit on him."

"I can try."

Balthazar shook his head. "I'm more worried about the bond."

"The bond?"

"Yes, Cassie. The bond you just made with the human. The bond. You do know it goes both ways, right?"

"So, your concern is…"

"You'll get too close to him and won't see the mission anymore."

Castiel scoffed. "I'll be fine. When have I ever gone sideways?" Castiel looked at the sun. It's positioned told him it was almost time. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"To make sure the human I'm supposed to guard makes it out of his grave alive."

"That is a sentence you never thought you would say."

Castiel smiled, spread his wings and left.

Castiel laughed at how he had left Dean's grave. The moment the bond was made it sent and explosion that killed trees around the area. If he had wanted to make himself present, this was the perfect sign. It was like a target, with Dean's grave in the middle. Castiel wouldn't be surprised of some demons lurked around to see what was going on. He hoped it wouldn't come to that but you never knew.

As he flew around the area he started thinking, _how will Dean get back on the road?_ He had to get back, obviously. If he knew the character in the books well, he would want to go back to his brother.

A few miles from the grave was a convenience store. He would probably go there but how would he transport himself? The road was far. He just made a car appear, made sure it was old like Dean liked. Again, basing himself on the books. He could figure the rest out.

And, if they were bonded, if Dean was special like Castiel thought he was, he would be able to hear him. To listen. And Castiel looked forward to that.

A hand. A hand rose from the soil and Castiel smiled.

Dean reached the convenience store, just as Castiel thought. He drank water. Of course, since he hadn't had water when he was dead. Made sense. And he saw the mark Castiel had left.

He grabbed chocolate. That isn't….healthy, is it?

More water as he ate the chocolate and….a magazine? He opened it and Castiel looked over his shoulder. That was not a good magazine! And now he was stealing money?

Castiel decided to speak up at that very second. He was supposed to protect him! Lead him on the right path! "Leave that there!" He said but Dean didn't listen, so Castiel turned on the TV.

Dean turned it off.

"Leave the magazine and the money alone." Castiel repeated. Again, Dean did not listen. So Castiel turned on the radio to get his attention. "Listen! Can you hear me?!"

He started talking louder, but the louder he talked the more electronics turned on. "Dean! We need to talk! Listen!" Dean started placing salt on the door.

"Dean! You have to listen! I know you can!" Dean began putting his hands on his ears.

"Dean!" Castiel cried and the windows exploded.

"Dean!" Castiel cried again, now worried that he might have hurt him, but his second cry made another two windows explode. He stayed quiet.

Dean stood up and looked around. Maybe he couldn't hear him after all? Or maybe he was just too fresh from hell to hear him? Castiel decided to try later.

Dean took the car Castiel left for him and left. Castiel did the same thing and went back to heaven. Maybe he needed to start trying to get a vessel. Just in case Dean really wasn't able to hear him.

"Uriel wants to talk to you." Balthazar sing-song when he saw Castiel in the hall.

Castiel sighed. "Did they notice?"

"Your new gig as guardian angel? I think so."

Castiel shook his head while Balthazar chuckled teasingly and heard him sing his way down the knocked on Uriel's door and went inside.

"Castiel" Uriel said in feigned surprise. "Anything you want to say?"

"Who made it back?"

"There were deaths as was expected, yes. Poor Tabatha." Castiel closed his eyes. Tabatha had been relatively young. "What about you, though?"

"There was…an accident."

"I heard."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"I hope not, Castiel, because if it becomes something…"

"I'll be taken out of the case. I know."

"Glad we are clear on that." Uriel turned his back on Castiel. This conversation was over.

Castiel made his first contact with a man called Jimmy Novak. Just in case he needed a vessel. Just in case Dean couldn't hear him.

Time later, Castiel felt a pull. _I invoke, conjure and command you appear onto me before this circle._ Castiel tried not to go, but the pull was too strong. He landed over a circular table. Dean was there, along with two other men and a dark-haired woman who was pulling him forward. "Stop!" He said. "I'm Castiel! Leave me. You'll get hurt"

"Castiel?" The woman asked. "No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

"Castiel?" Dean asked.

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back."

"And you should listen." Castiel replied. And then she did the unthinkable. She commanded him to show his face. "No!" He cried. "Don't look at me!"

Castiel saw her spirit turn toward him. Her spirit had closed eyes.

One man asked if they should stop but the woman refused.

"Listen to him!" Castiel cried. And then she opened her eyes.

Castiel had tried to warn her. He tried. He never would hurt a human. Not a creation of the Lord. He would never do that. He felt a burden on his stomach. On his back. He felt really guilty for ruining that woman's life.

"She asked for it." Balthazar said trying to comfort him, his hand on Castiel's back.

"That doesn't mean she deserved it."

"Well, no. But if she doesn't follow directions…"

Castiel sighed. "The look on her face, though. I can't imagine how much it hurt."

"Why are you thinking of how humans hurt? That's what they do. They feel pain."

"But she didn't deserve…"

"And what human does deserve pain? They deserve truth."

Castiel tried to forget it. Tried to move on.

He talked to Jimmy Novak for the second time. Jimmy had a family. A small human in his care. Castiel felt bad for taking him. Maybe he didn't really need to?

He looked for Dean. Just to verify he really wouldn't hear him this way.

"Dean?" He muttered and all electronics turned on. He had to control himself. His desperation for Dean to listen. "Dean?"

Dean grabbed a gun.

"Can you hear me? Put the gun down! Dean!" Windows started breaking. "Dean!"

The man present in the circle came in and Castiel left. He circled around town for a bit. Saw a restaurant that reeked of Demons so he walked in just because. They screamed. And as he saw the eyes of the demons melt, he decided something.

He would have to use Jimmy. Dean wasn't as special as he'd thought. He didn't have the ability to hear him. For the first time in a hundred years, he would have to walk the Earth.

So Castiel went back to Jimmy and asked him. Jimmy accepted knowing fully well he would leave his wife, his daughter. He accepted.

And when his daughter asked him something, Castiel simply took Balthazar's advice. No one deserved pain. They deserved the truth. Jimmy had asked for it. Prayed for it. "I am not your father." Castiel replied and walked away.

Now Castiel debated how he would introduce himself. He had to make Dean trust him. Make Dean trust him and the rest of his friends would trust him.

He felt a pull.

It wasn't as strong as the woman's but a pull, never the less. _Dean._ He thought. He was summoning him. And he was thousands of miles away. He would have to fly.

He flew to an abandoned barn and, as he landed, the wind became stronger. He had forgotten how to get his wings to land smoothly during a vessel. And, last time he was on Earth, there were no bulbs. Now they were exploding everywhere as he walked in. He would have to learn how to control that, he noted.

He walked in slowly, looking at all the vigils and art they had drawn on the inside of the barn. Cute. He knew they were trying to catch him. But, of course, they had no idea what he was.

He saw Dean and the man shooting him. Poor Jimmy. Castiel reminded himself he had to heal him later.

Dean grabbed a knife. "Who are you?"

Castiel gulped and said, "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

Castiel was stabbed by a mad Dean and Castiel smiled. More work to repair the vessel now. He took the blade out and threw it on the ground, got rid of the man by making him sleep and told Dean they had to talk. Finally.


	4. Chapter4:Are You There God? It's Me, Cas

**Chapter 4: Are You There God? It's Me, Castiel**

Why Dean Winchester believed he did not deserve to be saved was beyond Castiel. His soul shone brighter as they talked, and Castiel couldn't believe that just some days before, the breathing body before him had been nothing. Had been rotting. And it now shone, breathed, was alive. Was human.

Castiel went back to heaven after the talk. He figured Dean would need some time to adjust to the news he had been saved by an angel. That he had been saved by something he did not believe was real. He had to adjust.

Actually, they both had to.

After all, until a few days ago, Castiel did not believe Dean from the books was real either. He smiled. Maybe he should tune in and see what Jane and Claire were doing.

To his luck, a new book by Carver Edlund had just come out and Castiel yearned to read it along the girls. He grabbed one from a bookstore, sat at his favorite chair and read it. Of course he would give it back! He was just borrowing it.

"Again with those books?" Uriel asked from the door frame.

"Again with the questions?" Castiel replied, not lifting his eyes from the book on his lap.

Uriel smirked. "Did you talk to Dean?"

"I did." Castiel turned a page.

"Did you tell him his job?"

Castiel sighed. "Not yet. He's not ready."

Uriel laughed. "Ready?"

"He was shocked when he met me. I figured I would give him time."

"To not hurt his feelings? Oh, Castiel. I'm telling you."

"I know. Humanity will be my downfall. I get it. Can I read?" Uriel rolled his eyes in response.

Castiel knew Dean's job was to prevent Lilith from breaking the 66 seals to prevent the apocalypse and he also knew there was something Uriel wasn't telling him. Something he would find out later on, probably. He just kept learning the Winchester's lives through the pages of a book. Getting to know them better.

"The witnesses have risen." Balthazar announced while walking over a fountain surrounded by flowers. "The apocalypse is afoot."

"Why are you talking like that?"

Balthazar shrugged. "Nothing matters anymore. We'll all be dead in a few months anyway."

"I'm glad your optimism is untouched." Castiel replied with a grin. "We will need that."

"Six angels died trying to stop Lilith from rising them. I bet you did not know that."

"I, in fact, did not."

"And 20 hunters are dead, too. And I bet you did not know the Winchesters just dealt with witnesses themselves. They survived, though."

Castiel shook his head, trying to hide his horror. "I've been busy."

"Sure. You were too busy reading about your protégé." Balthazar said, giving a quick glance at his friend and a small smirk.

Castiel's eyes opened wide.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything. But I am worried that…uhm…reading will influence you."

"Influence me to do what?"

Balthazar jumped off the fountain and looked at Castiel in the eye. "Look, Cassie. We all know you are not unfamiliar with humanity. You are, uhm, obsessed with them. You love watching them and understand them…That combined with the bond you recently acquired with a human you actually saved…"

"Why do you keep worrying? I will not go sideways, Balthazar. I serve heaven and forever will. I serve God."

"Just be careful, friend."

They were quiet for a moment until Castiel asked, "Which seal do you think will be next."

"There are thousands to choose from. This battle will be tricky."

"I need to talk to Dean as soon as possible, then."

Balthazar grinned. "Sure. Get that as an excuse."

Castiel appeared in the kitchen of the house Dean was staying at. He made sure his wings didn't flap ferociously as he landed this time, and no bulbs broke as he appeared (mostly because they were all off but still saw that as a win.)

Dean felt him arrive. Castiel knew he felt him. The bond must have woken him from his sleep to announce his presence. And, sure enough, a few seconds later, Dean stood up and approached him.

Castiel did a quick comment on their performance with the witnesses and Dean thanked him, even when Castiel did not feel those thanks sincere.

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians." Dean said and Castiel wanted to laugh. Here he was, guarding _him._ And only _him._ And Dean was recriminating that. True, Castiel had not done his job because he was reading his book. But the point was he _was_ Dean's guardian. That was the main reason why he was standing before him in a vessel in the first place. That was why they had to send him and not another angel.

Because he had become Dean's guardian.

But Castiel had other things to do. He couldn't guard Dean Winchester the whole time. A war was looming. He could see that now. While he read, six angels died in battle. Seemed like leisure was gone and he had to fight now.

And Dean had so many doubts in his faith it was difficult to fight him. He even threatened to kick Castiel's ass! This human…A human Castiel could tear with a lift of his finger was barking at him as if he could stand a chance. And somehow, the action was endearing. And Castiel was found without words.

"This is some kind of a sign to the apocalypse." Dean said.

Castiel smiled. They had come up with the answers themselves. Humanity would never cease to surprise him, indeed.

That's why we're here." Castiel said. And added, "Big things afoot," mocking Balthazar. Then Castiel paved the way to talk to dean about the seals. Finally explain to him his mission, now that he at least acknowledged his existence. Now that he wasn't in shock.

But un-shocked Dean was difficult. Untrustworthy. Whatever Castiel said, Dean would not believe, to the point Castiel had to threaten him. How could Uriel and Balthazar think that a human like this would make him go down? A stubborn man like this? Untrusty, atheist man as this?

Castiel left for heaven after threatening the man he was supposed to protect and went directly to the strategy committee. They had to all work together to stop the seals from breaking and stop Lucifer from rising. And Castiel had to stop wasting time reading dumb books and get to work in what really mattered.

Protecting humanity.


	5. Chapter 5: In the Beginning

**Chapter 5: In the beginning**

"Why do we have to come to these meetings?" Castiel said exasperated as they entered the great room. Balthazar giggled. Their boss, Nathaniel, had requested their presence for a mysterious reason. Castiel, nevertheless did not want to attend said meeting.

He figured his time would be better spend training Dean how to deal with the 66 seals. Or even better, finding the seals himself and protect them. But if he was locked in some meeting that might not even be worth his time, he could do neither.

Balthazar and Castiel sat in the middle section almost front row. Nathaniel smiled as he saw all the angels gathered in the room and, with a flick of his finger, closed the doors.

"Thank you all for coming." Nathaniel said with a great smile that showed his pearly white teeth.

Castiel rolled his eyes.

"The reason we are gathered here today is because, as you know, Lilith has resurfaced. And her goal, again, as you know, is to break the 66 seals. The last seal designed to break Lucifer free."

"We already know all this." Balthazar muttered with a grin. "I'm so happy I am spending time with things I know."

Castiel smiled.

"New information has resurface, though." All the angels that had been muttering and all eyes that had being unfocused suddenly turned to the boss. A silence fell into the room that was impossible to describe. Castiel, without even noticing, was sitting at the edge of his seat, expecting this brand new piece of information.

"Everyone remembers Azazel?" Nathaniel asked and there were various nods from the crowd. "the demon?" someone asked.

"No. The strip dancer." Balthazar muttered and Castiel giggled.

"Turns out, Azazel has been working for years right under our noses. To do what? We have no idea. What we do know is that he has been feeding demon blood to human babies. And, one of those babies, is Sam Winchester." There was a collective gasp from the crowd. And the mutters commenced.

Everyone was chattering. Discussing this piece of info. Everyone except Castiel, who stayed quiet at this time. He had known. He had known and failed to report. But telling someone what he knew would entail telling them about the books. Which would mean he'd read the books, so he had stolen from earth and, thus, committed a crime.

"Now, quiet down," Nathaniel requested, cleared his throat as the noise died down and continued. "The kids he has been feeding blood to, apparently have parents who Azazel has dealt with in the past. We think that means the parents have made deals with the demon."

 _Now, that's new._

"Most kids have grown up and died during a battle Azazel himself orchestrated."

 _Where Dean sacrificed his soul in order to get his brother back, sending him to hell where we rescued him._

"The only kid left is Sam Winchester and, what's worrisome, is he has been indulging in activities we can't approve of. We believe that, because of his own demon blood, he is drinking demon blood."

"What do you mean?" And angel asked.

Nathaniel smiled. "See for yourself."

Before them, an image of the man who had been with Dean the day that woman lost her eyes, appeared. He was kneeling on the floor, his mouth on a woman's –no, demon's- arm. There was blood around his mouth. And he sucked the blood like a parasite. He didn't even look human. He looked…like a monster.

Castiel was disgusted. And so was most of the room.

Castiel couldn't keep that image out of his mind. He had to stop it, somehow. Had to. Well…maybe not him since that would be interfering but…he had to do something. And an idea came to him.

He appeared to Dean. He was sleeping. His sould was uncomfortable, even scared. He seemed to sense him and woke up.

Castiel greeted him, but Dean seemed upset.

"You have to stop it." Castiel said, his spirit heavy with sorrow. What would Dean feel when he knew what his brother was doing?

Dean seemed confused. "Stop what?"

And Castiel sent him to a time when his parents where young. Maybe if Dean stopped his parents from making a deal with Azazel everything would change. Sam wouldn't have demon blood and, most importantly, Dean wouldn't have gone to hell for saving his brother and wouldn't have broken the first seal.

He hoped Dean would make it. He really did. For the first time, he placed all of his hopes on a human.

Dean was really confused the first time Castiel checked on him. He said something about a Delorean? Castiel didn't even understand the question so he tried explaining everything in his own words. Explain how Dean got there and what he was supposed to do. Stop it.

Everything.

Even the death of his mother.

Heck, if he did it right, he wouldn't even have to become a hunter.

"What did you do?" Balthazar asked with wide eyes. "Castiel! What did you do?"

"If you are asking, you must know." Castiel responded.

"Sending Dean back in time to change his past? Are you insane?"

"What is so wrong with it?" Castiel asked, and then, "How did you know?"

"Someone saw you. You might get in trouble if Nathaniel finds out."

Castiel smiled. "No one will tell. Don't worry."

"But they will. Castiel, there are angels that want to get you in trouble since you took over from Anna."

Castiel shrugged it off. "Everything will be fine. They are tracking _me._ Not Dean. If I had traveled in time and stayed for more than 5 minutes I am sure an alarm would had gone off. But Dean…no one is tracking Dean but me."

Balthazar ran a hand over his hair. "I'm worried about you."

"I know. And I appreciate it."

The Impala. He had never been inside before, and the feeling was exhilarating. Dean jumped a bit when he saw him.

"God's my co-pilot?"

Castiel kept looking forward. Maybe the less he talked, the less possible it could be to be discovered. Less likely for Nathaniel to know what he was doing.

"Regular Chatty Cathy." Dean continued and kept talking. Why didn't he bring Sam too?

 _He is busy drinking demon blood. If I brought both of you Nathaniel would have gotten suspicious both of you disappeared at the same time. Frankly, I'm scared of him from the image I just saw. Wouldn't want to meet him right now._

All these thoughts went through Castiel's head but he only answered "You had to do this alone." Dean made the inference that Sam would be crazy looking for him but Castiel told him Sam wouldn't be. Didn't mention the blood drinking, though.

And talking to him, Castiel got the impression he loved his family more than anything. That even if people would die because he wouldn't save them, it was worth it because his family would be complete.

"Castiel," A voice whispered on Castiel's ear. It was Balthazar. "Nathaniel is coming."

Castiel left immediately to heaven, leaving Dean talking to himself.

"Hi, Nathaniel. Were you looking for me?" Castiel greeted with a smile as Nathaniel opened the door.

Nathaniel seemed confused. Balthazar smiled awkwardly at his boss. Nathaniel said nothing and closed the door slowly.

"Told you someone was bound to tell." Balthazar muttered the moment the door closed. "You have to get the Winchester back."

"But he is so close. So close to ending everything. Don't you think he deserves a chance?"

"A chance for what?"

"Happiness."

Balthazar scoffed. "You are getting too invested with him."

"Of course I am, Balthazar! I'm his guardian angel."

"That doesn't mean anything and you know it."

Castiel was quiet for a moment and then said, "I'll give him a few more hours and then bring him back. Please, cover for me."

Balthazar sighed and accepted.

Dean failed. Maybe the past couldn't be changed after all. And, as much as Castiel tried not to, he felt sorrow. He felt angst as he saw Dean look at his parents, look at their relieved faces knowing it wouldn't be for long.

Castiel touched Dean's shoulders and the latter turned around. Green eyes met blue. Sorrow with sorrow. Pain meets pain. So Castiel took him back to his own time. So as not to see the image of his parents alive when they were doomed.

Dean's pain was felt as he reminded himself his mom had died on the nursery. His life was still the same story. And Castiel felt pity. He couldn't blame Dean more than he blamed himself. "You couldn't have stopped it," Castiel lied. Or not. Maybe Dean had a more powerful role than first thought. Maybe that's why his story wouldn't change.

Fate.

A mission.

"Destiny can't be changed, Dean." Castiel said as the wheels inside his head spinned. Maybe there was something bigger going on. Reason why a prophet had taken interest in the Winchester's life and even wrote a series of books for them.

Talking. Until Dean asked the ultimate question. "Where's Sam?"

 _Drinking blood. As many angels watched in horror._

"Leading a dangerous path. Stop it or we will."

 _Note: Thank you for reading this! :) Reviews are always appreciated._


	6. Chapter 6: It's the great pumpkin

**Chapter 6: It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester!**

Once Dean saw with his own eyes what Sam had been up to, and once Castiel warned Dean to bechave, Castiel returned to heaven and found, as he arrived, Nathaniel holding an angel blade over Balthazar's throat. "Hiya, buddy." Balthazar said smiling but his voice creaked with fear, "glad you made it."

"What's going on?" Castiel asked, his heart pounding.

"Oh, just the usual, Castiel." Nathaniel replied with a huge grin upon his face. "Getting information no matter the cost."

"It doesn't help when there is no information to give, you see." Balthazar added. "So they try getting information out of an empty well. I'm so glad you are here to give it to him."

"Nathaniel, there is no need to behave this way." Castiel warned.

"True. I should be holding this blade against you." Nathaniel cried and lowered the blade to Balthazar's relief. "What did you do, Castiel?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you mess with time? Did you try to?"

Castiel glanced to his friend, who mouthed desperately that he had not turned him in. He had not blabbed. "Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"To continue the mission from our father. Protect humanity."

He wasn't lying. If Azazel had not made that deal with Mary Winchester, things would be very different on earth.

"We do not play with time, Castiel. You know that." Nathaniel sighed. "You are suspended from your duties until further notice and will be apprehended until a proper punishment is arranged."

Castiel wasn't even able to ask anything when he appeared in heaven's jail, behind bars. Where only one other prisoner resided. And that prisoner had been told he would stay there until a proper punishment was arranged, too. And he had been there for millennia.

Days passed. Maybe even weeks. The prisoner next door, Gadreel, barely talked and Castiel was filling himself in boredom. _At least I wasn't tortured_ , he thought. It could have been worse.

He heard steps approaching and, before him, stood Nathaniel with Uriel at his side. "Uriel and I talked it over." Nathaniel said. "We came to the conclusion you are getting too close with your subject-" Castiel tried to protest but Nathaniel interrupted. "And before you say it's because of the bond, you and I both know that is not true."

Castiel sighed. It was true that lately he had been feeling some kind of….fondness for Dean, but he figured it came from looking after him too much. Just like when he watched Claire and Jane. He loved humanity, he couldn't help it.

"Dean Winchester is starting to trust you." Uriel said, "And we can't let that pass by. He is a crucial part of the seals."

Nathaniel continued. "Bigger than you know, Castiel. So we need to let you intermediate. The only thing we have a problem with is-"

"My love for humanity." Castiel replied quietly.

"Not just humanity, Castiel. Your regard for Dean." Uriel added. "So we can't let you go by yourself."

"Uriel will be with you every time you to Earth from now on. And if you disobey…well," Nathaniel raised his eyebrows, "Let's just say we won't be as nice."

Castiel sighed as the bars opened and let him out.

The instructions were clear. Let Dean make the decision. The company was not as clear. Uriel seemed to hate having to join Castiel even more than the other way around. "Why do we have to wait for them here?" Uriel asked as he walked around the motel room.

"They are working. We wouldn't want to bother them when they have to make their own decision. They have to get the whole landscape to stop Samhain."

Uriel grunted and walked towards a wall. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"The energy" Uriel placed a hand over the wall and automatically a hex bag appeared.

"Ha! Seems these guys were about to be killed."

"Leave that thing alone." A roar was heard outside. "I think they are back." Castiel

muttered.

"How do you even stand being inside one of these vessels? I feel so restricted." Uriel walked to a window.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Stop whining." He said and turned to Uriel.

"When you stop getting in trouble I'll stop whining."

The knob from the door turned and Castiel stayed still.

"Who are you?!" Someone yelled behind him, he supposed that was Sam. Then he heard Dean's voice stopping the other voice and explaining who he was.

Meeting Sam, finally, was strange to Castiel. He couldn't stop picturing him drinking the blood. The images clouded his judgement. But he still tried to be polite. Sam stretched out a hand and Castiel did not know what to do with it, so he just took it. And it was back to business.

To Castiel it was a little more comfortable referring to Dean. Even though he knew Sam had stopped drinking blood, looking at him was difficult.

Uriel kept talking back. "This is Uriel," Castiel said, "He's what you might call….." _my bodyguard._ "A specialist." _In keeping me away from you. In not letting me get close to you._

"What kind of a specialist?"

Uriel looked at Castiel. With his stare he told him he had to follow orders. He had to place a lot of weight on Dean's shoulders. Tell him they were going to destroy everything. Let him come up with a solution. Kill or deal with the seals. Castiel had to let him know or he would deal with the consequences back in heaven. Let them know that they would kill everyone.

As he talked, Castiel couldn't believe anything he was saying. If Dean decided to kill everyone in order to stop the witch, they would have to do it. How was that just? How was that the plan of God? How was it okay for Nathaniel to hold a blade against another angel's throat?

As Dean talked, Castiel admired his self-security. His loyalty to his own species. And hoped he would some day get to that same level of trust in himself and his motives.

Uriel yelled at him, but Castiel gave the Winchesters a chance.

"Why do you like watching humanity so much?" Uriel asked as he sat on a bench on a park. "It's…depressing."

"Look at them. They don't have that much knowledge. They don't know the things we know. And look how happy they are."

Uriel grunted. "You shouldn't have let them go. You should have made them choose right there and then. Blast all the humans nearby or deal with another broken seal."

"The decision's been made."

He laughed. "By a mud monkey." Uriel kept denigrating humans and Castiel felt a surge of anger he couldn't even begin to explain. What was happening?

"You're close to blasphemy."

Uriel gave Castiel the impression all he really wanted to do was kill all humans. And at that moment, as he looked at the person sent to shadow him, he truly did not trust his own. He questioned Uriel's motives. And he began to have doubts on the mission as a whole. But he said nothing and pretended to be okay.

The Winchester's failed. The seal was broken. Sam used his powers again. And yet Castiel felt proud. They had failed miserably but at least no one was hurt. Uriel, on the other hand, was filled with anger and disappeared on him. Castiel, taking advantage of this time where he was not being followed, went to talk to Dean.

Dean was at a park, looking around at the humans. Castiel smiled and sat beside him. Dean felt him and turned to talk to him. Seemed that he was getting used to their bond. Used to the feeling of each other's nearby soul. Used to knowing the other was around without even seeing.

Castiel told him the true orders. Dean made him laugh. And Castiel was so, so proud of him. So proud of being in charge of this wonderful, wonderful soul. And, talking to him, seeing how bright his soul shone, Castiel decided to trust him.

Trust him just as he trusted him. The same trust that was beginning to get him in trouble. He decided to trust Dean Winchester because, at that moment, there was no one else. "I'm not….a hammer, as you say. I have questions. I have doubts…" Castiel started spilling his thoughts. As much as he could, anyway. As much as he understood himself.

Once he finished, he realized his mistake. Here he was, running from Uriel, towards Dean. Towards the one that was making heaven turn against him. He had to go back to Uriel. So he flew back to Uriel.

"Where were you?" Uriel asked.

"Watching kids play. Where were you?" Castiel responded.

"I went to pray."

Castiel knew he was lying, but said nothing. Maybe he was being too paranoid.


	7. Chapter 7: I know what you did

**Chapter 7: I know what you did last summer**

When Castiel was made leader of the garrison, it wasn't because of his leadership skills. It wasn't because he deserved it. It was because of a tragedy. The previous leader had fallen into shame and someone had to take her place. No one dared step into the shoes of a disgraced angel. No one but Castiel.

He had humbly stepped forward. He had said that if the position was too disgraceful for his brothers and sisters, he would take it. And he would not repeat the mistakes the previous leader had made. He would not fall.

Castiel thought back on that promise and on the situation he was on now. How his superiors were growing suspicious of him. How even he, himself, did not trust he would keep the promise. How everyday his doubts grew.

"Why so gloomy?" Balthazar asked, throwing a grape to the air and catching it with his mouth.

Castiel hadn't even heard him come in. How many hours had he been sitting there? He stood up from his favorite chair and looked into Balthazar's mischievous face.

"How long…" Castiel began but Balthazar interrupted.

"You know your kid has started calling you Cas? A pet name. He gave you a pet name. Cute."

Castiel smiled as Balthazar threw caught another grape in the air. "You just came here to tell me that?"

"Cas. I've called you Cassie, but Cas ha a nice ring to it too. Just remember I'm your BFF. I came first. I'm a jealous friend."

Castiel chuckled. "You're weird."

"I know." Balthazar stood up and walked toward his friend. "There is a rumor going around."

"Where do you hear all these rumors from?"

"Hey! I'm a social person!"

"And I your jealous friend."

Balthazar waved his hand around meaning _don't worry about it_ and continued speaking, "Demons are after a particular human. A human who, apparently, can hear angels."

"No human can hear angels."

"Well….some humans can."

"But they are few. And they are extremely special."

"And yet you thought your boy Dean was one of them." Balthazar teased. Castiel said nothing. "Anyway, the rumor is that this particular human is not special. But an angel herself."

"What?!" Castiel exclaimed. "Who is saying this things."

"I just hear stuff and pass it on. Don't kill the messenger."

"But we are all…here. And the ones who are not are accounted for. Either dead or caged.." Castiel closed his eyes in realization. "Fallen."

"There have been more fallen angels? I haven't heard of any since…Oh."

"Could it be Anna?"

Balthazar shrugged. "It's a possibility."

"I'll look into it."

Everything pointed at Anna being on earth. She had been on Earth all this time while everyone thought she was dead. Castiel's breathing increased. She was alive. And if anyone else found out, they would want to kill her.

Because that was the order. Any angel who fell deserved to die.

Immediately, Castiel prepared to go find Anna, talk to her before anyone else found her. But Uriel found him.

"Where are you going?" Uriel asked. Seeing Castiel's wings open and ready to go, Uriel added, "You were going to Earth, weren't you? Unfollow orders?"

Castiel gulped. "This was a matter of great urgency."

"What is it?"

"Anna. She's on Earth."

Uriel looked at him with shock, spread his wings and followed Castiel to Earth, the latter hoping Uriel would take pity on Anna.

Castiel entered the cabin where Anna's power surged from and found, to his surprise Sam and Dean inside. He opened his eyes wide and his vessel's heart beat at an incredible speed. This could get ugly. Especially with a demon in the room. Sam and Dean could be in danger.

"Please tell me you're here to help," Dean said. Begged. His emerald eyes never leaving Castiel's. "We've been having demon issues all day."

The demon at the brother's side took a step back. Castiel recognized her as the one who was with Sam. The one he drank blood from. Trying to get his attention back into the conversation, get the shock of Sam and Dean being here, Castiel listened to the silence that surrounded after Uriel made a demeaning comment of the demon.

"We're here for Anna." Castiel said after a second. Better make it quick, before anyone attacked anyone. _We want to take Anna home._ He wanted to ask. Dean seemed to understand his meaning.

Uriel, however, did not. "Give her to us" Uriel said in an authoritarian tone. At that moment Castiel knew this was impossible. Uriel would not take pity on Anna. Uriel wanted to follow orders and kill a fallen angel. And if Castiel refused, he would fall himself. And, consequently, be killed.

"Are you going to help her?" Sam asked.

With all the anguish in the world he responded no. Anna had to die. Those were the rules. And Castiel was not brave enough to break the rules.


End file.
